


Хэппи-энд — это не про тебя

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>альтернативная пунктуация и странные слова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэппи-энд — это не про тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Стив иногда смотрит на себя со стороны — на видео или на фото — и не узнает. Вот эта грозная поступь квадратночелюстного великана с плечами в милю, патриотический вусмерть костюм и суровые речи, полные горящих крестов и зова на подвиг. Кто это вообще. Я. Да ладно. Это не я.

Хотя речи еще ничего, не Цицерон, конечно, но раз на людей действует, значит, пойдет.

Когда ребенок вырастает, он продолжает думать о себе, как все о том же ребенке. Поэтому взрослый так удивляется, когда у него впервые стреляет в спине или барахлит сердце. Ты думаешь, что молод и в расцвете сил, а потом смотришь на календарь: э, брат, да ты когда родился-то. Но дело даже не в этом, а в том, что сохраняется мысленный образ самого себя. За тысячей шкур жизненного опыта внутри сидит обиженный ребенок, одинокий ребенок, слабый ребенок, счастливый ребенок, веселый, сильный. Неважно, какой — важно, что ты продолжаешь представлять себя в тех же категориях, что и в детстве.

Стив каждый раз удивляется, до чего легко проламываются стены. Раньше это было невозможно. И люди отлетают на несколько метров, ой, погорячился, зря я так. Я же только прикоснулся, а он уже летит вдаль. Ну что ж такое.

В пылу боя это не мешает, Стив распинывает всех, как надо, — но все же постоянное удивление мелькает где-то на краю. Он так и не привык.

А еще в детстве он не представлял, что Баки не станет. Баки тогда был рядом. И на войне — тоже. Ну, как сказать, рядом... В общем, он был жив. А раз жив, значит, теоретически рядом, как бы в пределах досягаемости. Стив думал: когда Баки вернется с войны, он будет рядом; ну или Стив все-таки попадет на фронт, в итоге тоже будет рядом. Потом Баки стал реально в пределах досягаемости. А затем он умер.

И Стив тоже умер. Он так и не привык к мысли, что Баки нет. Нет его. Ну, совсем нет. Даже теоретически.

И после разморозки в этом треклятом странном мире — где куча новой техники, а люди все те же, по сути, — после восстания из ледяного гроба в этом новом витке жизни его периодически прошибает до костей мысль о том, что Барнса, к дьяволу, нет, совсем нет, что он мертв, проклятье, Господи, за что. Иногда — а это сначала раз в неделю, потом раз в месяц, потом раз в два месяца, — осознание смерти Баки влетает торпедой ниже ватерлинии. И в этот день, когда Стив приходит домой, он позволяет себе молча свернуться в клубок, потому что его никто не видит, и можно стать слабым на несколько минут, покричать беззвучно в стенку и попытаться как-то пережить это осознание. Пережить получается отвратительно, обычно он не переживает этого. Обычно его заставляет развернуться из клубка очередной звонок от Щ.И.Т. или еще что-нибудь такое очень срочное и очень важное, которое оттесняет мысль о мертвом, совсем мертвом Баки куда-то в грудь, и там, у сердца, мысль застывает занозой, чтобы потом снова развернуться и обжечь кислотой.

А в остальное время Стив так и ходит с этой занозой в груди, он не фиксирует на ней внимание, порой даже почти забывает о ней, и вот когда забывает — эта жесткая заноза снова заставляет себя почувствовать. Просто в сердце врублен топор, и хрен его вытащишь. Он мешает, безусловно: железо неприятно холодит, и мясо вокруг раны болезненно пульсирует, а ты, дурак, думал, что уже зажило все, а оно таки здесь. И вытащить — никак. Он же несуществующий. Просто что-то застряло в районе сердца.

Когда Баки возвращается, то этот топор исчезает, и Стив чувствует себя живым, ух ты, вот это ощущение, от него кружится голова, как от вина. И к мысли о том, что Баки жив, он привыкает сразу. Он жив, жив, аллилуйя, спасибо, он жив.

И когда Стив заходит в комнату, где сидит Баки, то сначала мысленно вопит от радости: он жив, жив, жив, и он рядом. Его можно даже потрогать. Не то, чтобы Стив действительно его трогал. На самом деле Стив боится касаться его. Ну, случайные хлопки по плечу не в счет же.

И вот, сначала Стив вопит от радости и благодарит небеса за то, что Баки жив, а потом опять осознает, что Зимний Солдат его не помнит. Вообще. 

И гребаный топор снова больно застревает в груди. Баки, конечно, обязательно его вспомнит, он должен вспомнить, как же так, иначе просто нельзя. Ну ладно, даже если не вспомнит, это не страшно, главное, что Баки жив, цел и в относительном порядке. Вот что важно. Стив отказывается от всех притязаний на Баки, когда видит его живым. Ему ничего не нужно, кроме этого, честно-честно.

Но когда Зимний Солдат смотрит на него рыбьими глазами и молчит — не подходит, не улыбается, не перекидывается словечком, как тогда, давным-давно и совсем недавно; когда Зимний Солдат смотрит на него, как на чужого, и заметно застывает, стоит Стиву случайно коснуться его руки или плеча, тогда заноза в груди снова напоминает о себе раскаленным железом.

Зимний Солдат никогда не вспомнит его.

Нет, вспомнит.

Нет, надеяться не на что. Не на что совершенно. Они навсегда — отдельно. И Стив никогда не будет ему нужным.  
Стив так и не может привыкнуть к этой мысли.

Ладно, ладно, хорошо, что Баки жив, цел и в порядке. А что до занозы в груди, то хрен с ней, проживет Стив и так.

Но не смей надеяться, Стив.   
Хэппи-энд — это не про тебя.


End file.
